


Pitou

by wanderingsmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>histoire ~100mots - Juste une pensée sans raison qui a pris à mon sense de l'humour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitou

**Author's Note:**

> Démenti:Je n'est pas d'argent, et il n'y a pas de monde qui me paieraient pour ceci.
> 
> AN: Alors, êtant donné qu'il n'y a pas de 'journée' canadienne parce qu'on est trop silencieux et respectueux.. et bien aujourd'hui je fais ma part.:) Je vais traduire la plus courte de mes histoires.. souhaitez-moi chances! :)  
> [Version Anglaise (Puppy)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/72837)

Desfois il n'est qu'un chiot, tout pattes et enthousiasme, utilisant la laisse qu'il faut qu'elle tienne desus pour la tirer dans ses jeux.

D'autres fois, il est farouchement protecteur comme un berger, grondant aux étrangers et voulant se tenir entre elle et tout danger.

Desfois elle se demande comment Sedge l'aimerait.

  
Est-ce qu'ils la partegerait ou est-ce qu'ils se combatterait?

Mais alors elle se rappele que son chien est à une galaxie de sa maison, et que l'homme qui aide en faire sa maison, n'est pas vraiment le sien. Et elle n'est pas la sienne.

Mais elle est quand même heureuse de le voir se gamboder à sa porte, faisant un sourire de petit garçon à cause d'une blague à laquelle il a pensé juste pour assayer de la taquiner.

 

Le chiot                                                                    - and Le protecteur

\- 

**Author's Note:**

> bien désolé :) j'ai bien dis que ce n'était pas plus qu'une pensé.. lol
> 
> et bien! pas si pire, je l'est fair sans dictionnaire... mais je vais quand même le checker AVEC dictionnaire.. sinon~~~ umm, 2 mots changés.. et j'ai comme idée que mes verbes ont besoin de réparation... si vous êtes français et voulez aider... s'il vou plaît! :)


End file.
